Major surgical procedures such as prostate operations for enlarging the urethra passageway therethrough and/or removal of cancerous areas therefrom or complete removal very frequently result in incisions into the body cavity and/or the prostate which are slow to heal and affect the ability to control urination when any pressure on the abdominal area including the groin is present such as occurs when a male sits down and his abdomen tends to protrude beyond its normal shape as restrained by a garment supporting belt or a belt integrally formed in a garment, etc.
The present invention is applicable to a female body for the same reasons with respect to bladder areas and areas adjacent thereto including the urethra and any similar or adjacent areas than an incision and/or removal or alteration of a body part results in incontinence due to pressure on the parts including the urethra and any normally present valves in the area.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive device which can be of a fixed size or adjustable which will effectively span the critical area and diffuse pressure that would otherwise be present from garments or garment holding belts so as to permit the abdominal area to expand normally when the wearer sits down and achieves this by spacing the garment holding belt or a belt integrally formed in a garment with respect to the critical area.